Ignacio Sofroni Del Modesto
Octava Espada Ignacio Sofroni Del Modesto is a Non-Player-Character in a Bleach Chanel RPG. His RPer is DeDaL. Appearance Towering above all others, Ignacio stands at a breathtaking 2 meters height with his build is nothing less than average. Well-kept colored nails go well with his neck-long green unkempt hair, a goatee and eyes of the same shade. Octava Espada wears standard white hakama and a white tight velvet sweater along with it. The stigma which every Espada carries - the Number is carved into Ignacio's left palm as opposed to more usual tattoos others wear. Remnants of Mask are in a somewhat unique place even for an arrankar - inside his mouth. Enveloping his tongue, four ivory vines connect at the top of it making Ignacio's speech a little less understandable than it should be. Persona Ignacio doesn't care about power, strength, justice and all other insignificant crap. His passion are questions. Questions, questions, questions. They rule his existence. Every day, every night this man spends in trying to solve all those questions other people call useless or stupid. "How may Hollows can a Gillian stomp at once?", "Do female Hollows have tits?", "How does a Hollow's mask look from the other side?", "What would happen if one buries himself alive?" and such. With almost clinical obsession, Ignacio searches the universe for the answers and - what's even more important - new questions. He loves witty riddles, often playing a Sphynx's game with those stupid enough to challenge Ignacio's position. He holds no grudges against anyone, so he doesn't care enough to kill the opponents who win the game. Losers, though, are not forgiven. The only thing the Octava Espada likes apart from questions are witty jokes, as truly great jokes carry a small mystery inside, waiting to be solved to bring double the satisfaction - the answer and a good laugh. Biography All that is known about Ignacio is that he traveled Hueco Mundo for centuries up until one time a strange question had arisen in his head: "How Las Noches looks from inside?". To answer that question, Ignacio had slain the previous Octava Espada - all to gain the right to enter the Las Noches and see it's interior with his own eyes. Zanpakutou Name: La Vibora :Ignacio carries his Zankatou in his hand, since the saya doesn't have any means to be worn nor on the waist neither over the shoulder. The Zapnakutou itself is a standard katana, whose hilt and saya share the same shade with Ignacio's hair; the tsuba consists of four silvery spikes. Ressurecion :The last person to see Ignacio's Ressurecion was the previous Octava Espada. Needless to say he didn't live to tell about it. Other Skills & Abilities *'La Conjetura' :Almost always the needed answer is hidden under so many layers that every smallest detail counts. Having centuries of experience in uncovering the truths, Ignacio developed what others call an uncanny perception - every small detail, every unconscious movement, every tone of other's voice are instinctively analyzed. In a short span of time, Ignacio manages to learn about other person almost more than that person knows about him- or herself. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player-Characters Category:Espada